You Wanna Bet?
by firexworks96
Summary: What happens when a determined hunter meets the guy who totally irritates her and changes the course of her life?


"What is that girl doing? I've never seen her train so hard before."  
"I don't know, but she looks angry..."  
"Well, whatever it is, I hope she gets over it quickly cause we need her for that battle tomorrow."

As the observers were seeing, Veselia was training harder than ever. She'd been going on for hours and hours and it looked like nothing would stop her other than death. The commenting observers could see her lips moving, as if she were talking. Maybe she was. Paying a little more attention, the observers heard,

"Stupid bas- I- tha- could- me!" was all they could hear. "Maybe she's saying, 'Stupid bastard, I knew that guy could beat me.'" one commenter thought.  
"No, no, she's saying, 'Stupid bastard, I CAN'T believe that guy could beat me.'" "That does explain her training so hard, but the thing is... who could EVER beat Veselia in anything?"

No one was able to answer her as Veselia walked up to the nameless watchers with her dark green eyes staring them down. Someone gulped so hard he ended up coughing.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" she asked. "I hope you guys are fine cause you guys don't look too good. Remember, we got that fight tomorrow so get in your best game shape!" "Uh...thanks I'm fine. We'r all fine."  
"The question is... are you fine Veselia? We saw you and you look as if you're ready to pummel anyone down to ashes." a daring hopefull asked.  
Blushing, Veselia turned around but not without saying something in a grave voice.  
"There's nothing wrong, I'm just a little overworked that's all. Please forget about this."

Walking away, Veselia cursed HIM.

"Damn that death knight! May he burn in hell!"

YESTERDAY

As usual, Veselia walked down Orgrimmar with an aura of happiness. She'd been waiting for an Alterac Valley battle and as soon as there was room enough for her to join, she would.

DING! A green orc showed up out of nowhere with the Frostwolf attire.

"Veselia Ravencrest would you like to join battle or-"

"Yes Please!"

Taking out a cold gray wand, the orc twirled it around her and she was surrounded by a blue smoke.

"Good luck." the orc was able to say before she disappeared

As soon as she arrived, Veselia realized that the battle hadn't started yet. The gates were closed and the warriors/paladins/ etc. were still gathering buffs and refreshments from others. As she walked up to the gates she called her cat, a cat she had aqquired from Scholazer Basin. The hunters from Nesingwarys camp called him Prowl? Paw? Something with a P, but she found it not important as she had renamed him Clyde.

"Are you okay master?" Clyde thought.

Through their soul link or whatever it was, Veselia and Clyde were able to communicate with each other through thoughts.

"I'm great! But can you PLEASE stop calling me master? We're the same in strength and power. We're partners, partner!" she proclaimed.

"I understand...partner, may your wisdom guide us through battle." She still found it hard to believe that it was awkward for Clyde to just say partner.

"Thank you." She then ended their soul link so she could focus on other things.

"5 minutes till battle begins!" a large tauren exclaimed.

Cheers erupted until a chill went through the air, ultimatley quieting everyone down. It seemed that the sudden cold came from a blood elf deathknight. He had red and black plate armor all over him except over his head. Maybe he didn't need it just like Veselia didn;t need her helm. Judging by the power of his voice, Veselia assumed he was the leader.

"Alright, all of you stay focused. As usual, we will crush the Allies but I don't want any stragglers like last time. They almost lost the battle for us if I hadn't seen them..." he peered around at certain people who then looked down on the floor, in shame. He smirked and went on.

"Anyway, anyone who doesn't stay in the battle and stays behind will certainly deal with me." he said in a dark voice.

I chuckled a bit. I hated guys who thought they were so tough. He actually threatened is teammates. Sure it would keep them on their toes but this guy was so arrogant. Thinking he was so strong.

He then snapped his head up to look at me. He walked up to me slowly and that was when I could tell he was tall. Almost reaching the height of a troll.

"Anything funny?" he asked. It almost sounded polite and understanding if it weren't for the situation. I started to talk back. Might as well tell the truth.

"Oh it's nothing, I just find it hilarious that you actually threatened your teammates. It makes you look like well... a douche." I explained cheerfully.

The crowd around us started to whisper. With my elven ears I could hear them say stuff like, "What is that girl doing?" and "She is DEAD." Jeez, this guy was known for a reputation. To my surprise, the death knight laughed out loud. It startled me a bit.

"What an interesting little girl, tell you what, if you can get more damage done than me, then I'll acknowledge you as a better competitor." he explained.

My eyes lit up and looked at his face to see any trace of emotion. Hm... nothing.

"Ooohhh a challenge isn't it? I'd love to take you up on that. But... don't you EVER call me a little girl. I don't usually hold any restrainth to things like that." I threatened.

Again, he smirked. That smirk made me even more angry, but it seemed to impress a lot of girls as I heard a lot of the females behind me giggle. I scoffed. Ridiculous.

"We'll see..." he muttered as he marched away. Soon, others surrounded me.

"What are you doing!?"

"You'll get killed!"

"How did you get him to talk to you?" Everyone stopped and stared at the female troll who had just asked. She blushed and walked away silently.

"Guys calm down! It doesn't matter just leave her alone!" a mage demanded.

It seemed to work as the crowd dispersed. I turned back to the mage who had just helped me and thanked her. She had flaming red hair that was tied up in a preppy pony which seemed to explain her personality.

"No problem. It's the least I can do after you stood up to that bastard." she explained. Well, at least I wasn't the only one who thought it.

"Hey, lemme introduce myself. I'm Cirhea and my friend here, who's a priest, is Aerysil." I turned to look at the priest. Yep, she was. It was just so obvious as she was wearing a holy aura around her.

"Hi, my name is Veselia. Veselia Ravencrest." I announced.

"How did you do it?!" Aerysil stuutered. "I've been trying to tell him off for a looong time but he always seems to...intimidate me."

"Well, what do ya mean? He's just some arrogant guy who thinks he's the best at everything. Just like all men."

Cirhea seemed to find this hilarious and laughed like a total maniac.

"Oh- my god! ...Yes! That- is- soooo- true!" she managed to say between all her laughs. "Anyway, why don't you run with us? You seem cool."

"Uh-um sure, why not?" Seeming stunned by the offer, Veselia almost felt nervous for once before a battle.

"Cool, seems like battles about to start, get ready!" Aerysil exclaimed. She was just about to run for it before she stopped and said something.

"Oh, and you'll need this." With the snap of her fingers, Veselia felt the sudden burst of stamina.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You'll need it in order to beat that douche." she answered.

Then as if he appeared out of nowhere, a green orc with leather armor appeared. "LET THE BATTLE FOR ALTERAC VALLEY BEGIN!"

The gates opened and everyone rushed out. Veselia called her black war wolf she usually called Artemis and raced off. She ckecked behind to see Aerysil on her red skeletal warhorse and Cirhea with a pink hawkstrider. She then yelled out to them.

"Let's head to Stonehearth Bunker, it seems a lot are heading to defend towers with Captain Galvander and racing to Balinda." she exclaimed. The other two nodded and sped off after her.

As they arrived, several nightelf and human bowmen started aiming at them. Dodgin each attack, they were able to make it inside without a single scratch. Peering inside she looked at Cirhea and Aerysil to see if they were ready. Aerysil nodded and cast three shields on all of them. She ordered her cat to attack a bowmen about to aim at her and soon followed up with a couple of shots and explosive traps. Then she assisted Cirhea with a bowman attacking her. After a couple of smites, frostbolts, and shots they all succeeded in taking the bunker with only minor scratches which Aerysil quickly healed.

"Good job guys, now let's-" Cirhea started to say but was cut off but an onlooking shadow.

"There's a druid or rouge around." Veselia said. "Watch out and cast any area or effects."

All of a sudden, she saw the shadow right next to her and put down a freezing trap and quickly trotted away. It seemed to work as then a dark purple cat was then caught in the ice. Let's just say, he was knocked out in a couple of seconds.

"Freakin cowards! I hate those who stealth!" Cirhea shouted.

"Calm down Cirhea, let's stay here and wait until the explosives blow, but until then, we gotta watch out for more Allied forces." Veselia explained.

Well, it seems some Allies came but they were taken out easily. This was going to be another easy win, with the battle and the bet. There's no way that guy's gonna win...

"We gotta go! The explosives are going to start any second!" Aerysil exclaimed.

They all left on their mounts and headed for Stonehearth. It seemed Allied forces were coming from the gates and they were never ending.

"It looks like we defeated Balinda as usual and our defense did well to defend Captain Galvandar as he is still okay." Aerysil said.

"How are you able to get all this information?" I asked.

"Eh, it's easy once you've been here long enough."

"She's just weird." Cirhea whispered to me.

"I HEARD THAT CIRHEA!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HEAR AERYSIL!"

"GUYS! We gotta battle to win! Let's go!" I shouted.

As if on cue, Allies came in and were about to attack. The three of them attacked too but even with their great damage, it was futile as more Allies arrived.

"Damn..."

Clyde was attacking a human priest so he couldn't help was busy with her frost spells trying to slow and kill them as they were coming while Cirhea was trying to keep both of us healed. but there were too many on me. A rogue was just about to cut my head off but just then he was taken away by a dark force. A death grip. Help has come! With the rouge off me, Veselia was able to take out 5 more people as they were coming in to attack Aerysil. When a human warrior was about to attack me, I smirked and aimed right at him, but before I had a chance, another death grip pulled the warrior away.

Shocked, I turned to my left to see my"helper". It was him! The death knight had gripped his HUGE axe and cut him right in half. Literally. I looked straight at him and saw him smirk. That devil smirk of his... It made me want to tear his head off but it also made my spine tingle. What was this feeling? I felt so...so...eager? Was that the right word? But eager for what? Nothing! I shook myhead out of it. Stay focused! He's only trying to mess with your head. As long as you stay focused, you'll win the bet!

I turned around and started aiming my bow at a dwarf priest. I was about to fire a serpent sting but that same death grip came and took my target. AGAIN?! I then saw him finish the priest off, but just then I saw a dwarf paladin rushing at him. I called Clyde and ordered him to attack him before he could get a chance to hit the pally. I then fired mutiple shots of each type of arrow I had that left him dead.

I guess the "game" kinda went on for hours. I took his target while he took mine. Before we realized it, all Allies around us were either dead or caught.

"Great job Veselia!" Aerysil said as she ran up to me.

"Yeah! Do you know how many Allies you took out? More than a dozen!" Cirhea said.

"Oh wow thanks. I just hope it's more than he did..." I muttered. I was so exhausted I collapsed right on the snowy ground.

"Veselia!" 


End file.
